Pooh's Adventures Chronicles (reboot)
Pooh's Adventures Chronicles is the reboot of the TV series made by Daniel Esposito. Here is the list of the cast, heroes, villains, and episodes of the show. Heroes * Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzie), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Karone, The Flash (Barry Allen), Iris West, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Vibe (Cisco Ramon), Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) and Ritchie * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu * Misty, Togepi/Togetic, and Brock * Tracey Sketchit * May and Max * Dawn and Piplup * Iris, Axew, Cilan and Pansage * Serena, Dendenne, Clemont and Bonnie * Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles * Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa * Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, and Mr. Thicknose * Sora, Riku, and Kairi * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto * Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs and Gary the Snail * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig * Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Edmond, Snipes, and Peepers * Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts * Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford * Woody Woodpecker * Ttark * Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Webby * Launchpad McQuack * Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard * José Carioca and Panchito * Osmosis Jones and Drix * Batman and Robin * The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Magic Carpet, and Iago * Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie * Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk and Tantor * Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, and Mama Odie * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Private, and Rico), King Julien, Maurice, and Mort * Robin Hood and Little John * Bartok * Br'er Rabbit * Roger Rabbit * Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson * Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, and Dash * Jake Long and Fu Dog * Kenai, Koda and Rutt and Tuke * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, and Daphne Blake * Ed, Edd, and Eddy * The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham and Rizzo the Rat) * The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Adventure to Appli Monster) * Freddie * Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily and The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) * Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, and Discord * Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Iris West, and Wally West * Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Thea Queen, and Laurel Lance * Star Swirl the Bearded, Stygian, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Somnambula, Flash Magnus and Mage Meadowbrook * Sandbar, Gallus, Silversteam, Smolder, Yona and Ocellus * Add characters Villains * The Bowser Family (Bowser, Mistress Nine, Azula and Bowser Jr,.) * Corrupted Ranamon * Corrupted Mercurymon * Corrupted Grumblemon * Corrupted Arbormon * Duskmon * The Psycho Rangers * The Phantom Blot * Stan and Heff * Magica De Spell * Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) * Scar and Zira * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * Arthur and Cecil * Shere Khan * Thrax * Pete * Rothbart * Ratigan and Fidget * Fat Cat * Sheldon J. Plankton * Dr. Facilier * The Grand Duke of Owls * Carface and Killer * Maleficent * Jafar * Ursula * Hades * Cruella De Vil * Captain Hook * Yzma * Judge Claude Frollo * Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and The Penguin * Rasputin * Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito Revolto * Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear * Mozenrath and Xerxes * Messina * The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) * Lord Dragaunus * Siege * Chameleon * Wraith * Devious Diesel * Add characters Episode Guide Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 6 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 7 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 8 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 9 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 10 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 11 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 12 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 13 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 14 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 15 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mini-Series * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *